Et si les choses avaient été différentes ?
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: l'histoire commence durant le séjour de Jane et Elizabeth à Netherfield. Elizabeth reçoit alors la visite imprévu de ses protecteurs et c'est à partir de ce moment que l'histoire change.


Et si les choses avaient été différentes ?

Présentation de l'histoire : l'histoire commence durant le séjour de Jane et Elizabeth à Netherfield. Elizabeth reçoit alors la visite imprévu de ses protecteurs et c'est à partir de ce moment que l'histoire change.

* * *

Rated : K+

Genre : Amitié / Famille / Romance

Langage : français

Couples : M. Bingley / Jane et Elizabeth / M. Darcy

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les protecteurs arrivent

PDV Externe

Alors que tous les habitants de Netherfield à l'exception de Jane qui était dans sa chambre en train de se reposer, étaient en train de se détendre dans le salon quand un domestique entra annonçant la venue de plusieurs visiteurs.

\- Vous ont-ils dit leurs noms ? Demanda M. Bingley en se levant

\- Oui, monsieur ! Répondit le domestique en s'essuyant le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

\- Et bien dites nous ? Demanda joyeusement M. Bingley

Le domestique ouvrit alors la porte et annonça.

\- M. Bingley voici Sa Majesté le roi d'Angleterre, Sa Majesté le roi du Danemark, Sa Majesté le roi d'Espagne, Sa Majesté le roi de France ainsi que le ministre des Finances d'Amérique, dit-il en s'inclinant quand t-ils entrèrent

À ces mots tous se levèrent et firent la révérence quand ils entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Vous pouvez vous relevez, dit le roi d'Angleterre et ils s'exécutèrent

\- Vos Majestés bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! Dit M. Bingley un peu nerveux. Puis-je vous demandez la raison de votre présence ici ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Nous avons entendu dire que nos deux protégées résident actuellement chez vous, répondit le roi d'Angleterre

\- Père, vous êtes venus ici après la lettre que je vous ait envoyé concernant l'état de Jane ? Demanda alors Elizabeth en s'approchant du le roi d'Angleterre

\- Ta lettre ? Demanda-t-il confus. Je dois l'avoir loupé si tu m'en as envoyé une, car il était dans mes projets de venir te rendre visite à toi et ta sœur ! Dit-il

\- Y-a-t-il un soucis Père ? Demanda à son tour Elizabeth

\- Nullement, je suis venue ici accompagner de mes amis pour vous dire que votre sœur Jane et toi-même seraient présentées à la Cours du Danemark quand la saison de présentation commencera ! Lui répondit-il

\- Et quand celle-ci commencera ? Demanda anxieusement Elizabeth

\- Dans deux mois ! Répondit cette fois le roi du Danemark

\- Ma sœur Jane est malade et il est impossible de la déplacer pour l'instant et je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera de nous accompagner cette fois pour être présenter à des prétendants, lui répondis-je. De plus étant donné qu'elle est malade je ne me vois pas quitter son chevet pour partir faire les magasins pour m'acheter des robes pour la saison dans votre pays mon oncle !

\- Je comprends mon enfant ! Qu'à t-elle comme maladie ? Demanda alors le roi soucieux tout comme ses amis

\- Elle a une forte fièvre qui commence un peu à tomber, et l'apothicaire dit qu'il y a peut être un risque qu'elle ait également une pneumonie mais qu'il préfère attendre pour voir si son état évolue ou non, lui répondit Elizabeth

\- Je vois dans ces conditions il est impossible que tu participe à la prochaine saison, répondit son oncle en soupirant. Espérons que ta sœur ira bientôt mieux ! Nous logerons dans la résidence secondaire de ton père, quand Jane ira mieux envoie nous une lettre et nous viendrons vous rendre visite à toutes les deux !

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs mon oncle ! Répondit Elizabeth

\- Très bien, bonne journée à toi ma nièce, M. Darcy, M. Bingley bonne journée à vous ! Dit son oncle

\- Bonne journée Elizabeth, M. Darcy, M. Bingley bonne journée à vous aussi ! Dirent en chœur les autres visiteurs avant de partir

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Vos Majestés ! Répondirent M. Darcy et M. Bingley en s'inclinant

Les autres suivirent rapidement le geste quand les visiteurs quittèrent la pièce.

\- Je vais retourner auprès de Jane maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser ! Dit Elizabeth avant de quitter le salon pour se précipiter vers la chambre de sa sœur.

Où elle veilla sur elle durant toute la nuit et les trois autres jours suivants.


End file.
